Blog użytkownika:Kiniusia Misia/Rozdział 6
''Ze specjalną dedykacją dla osób, którym się nie podoba, długość, moich postów.. :P xd Trixie, zapadła w głęboki sen. a Eli siedział przy niej. 'Ciągnęło się to przez 2 tygodnie, Trixie, wcale się obudziła, a noc w noc Shane, spał przy niej..' '2 tygodnie później...' -Hejka stary Idziesz postrzelać?-spytał Kord - Pronto robi kolacje, to możemy w zasadzie wyjść na trocha. -odpowiedział Eli. Na podwórku.... Sypał się strzał, za strzałem. Shane ciągle obrywał, a trol ani razu, gdyż robił uniki. -Co ci jest?.- Spytał Kord. Lecz po chwili, sam zorientował się że chodzi o:.. Trixie. -A czy to aż tak widać? - spytał zdziwiony chłopak. -Gościu, spójrz na siebie. masz więcej siniaków, niż Pronto w walce jeden, na jeden, z ghulami .- powiedział z przeszywającym wzrokiem Zane. -Będę strzelać,ale czy ty jej aby nie.. lubisz, lubisz :D-odpowiedział trol, z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, chichocząc. -Wcale nie, ale jest moją przyjaciółką, to normalne że się o nią martwię.Prawda?- odpowiedział ciemnowłosy. Lekko zaniepokojony, że to co mówi trol może okazać się prawdą.. -No bo słuchaj, często my wszyscy byliśmy poturbowani, i nigdy aż tak ci nie odbijało.A teraz gdy ma lekko sparzoną rękę ci odbija ..- mówił spokojnie Kord patrząc w jego oczy, w których był mętlik.. -Nie chcę już strzelać, idę do domu.- powiedział chłopak i żwawym krokiem udał się do domu, a następnie do pokoju Trix, w którym ona leżała. ~Może kord ma rację.. może ja coś do niej czuję??Ale no cóż nie mam pewności.No bo mam takie reakcji, tylko dlatego że mi się to śniło, ale dlaczego śniła mi się akurat ONA??? czemu nie ktoś inny Kord czy Pronto???? Szczerze jakby nie patrzeć na to , to ja od zawsze się o nią martwiłem, trocha bardziej niż o innych..Ale dlaczego??? ~Chciałbym ją ujrzeć taką.. szczęśliwą.. zdrową.Ale niestety trzeba czekać.~Pomyślał Eli. I nagle stało się.. coś niezwykłego, dziewczyna usiadła, wzrok miała spuszczony, źrenice poszerzone. -Trix tak się cieszę że w końcu wstałaś, już ci lepiej??- spytał z wielką radością chłopak. Dziewczyna była jak w transie, oczy miała zamglone, dosłownie, tęczówka zlała się ze źrenicą, i była jakby zaparowane. - Hejka Trixi, na pewno nic ci nie jest może jeszcze nie powinnaś wstawać, odpocznij jeszcze chwilkę, może ci si e polepszy..- odparł z lekkim już zaniepokojeniem, Shane. Dziewczyna nadal byłą ciho. Ale wstała i wyszłą z pokoju... -Hej wróć tutaj. Co ci jest???- mówił zdenerwowany Eli Przez to że dziewczyna, go olewała. Chwycił ją mocno za rękę o szarpną, by się wycofała, wróciła do pokoju, i spojrzała na niego. Niestety dziewczyna nie posłuchała się jego gestu dała mu w policzek, i poszła dalej przed siebie, bez ani słowa. -Ok, teraz nie ma żartów!!!-Eli szybko podbiegł do Trix, chwycił ja w talii. zarzucił na ramie i zaniósł na barkach, ją do specjalnego szklanego (metalowego) pomieszczenia pod budynkiem, które było jakby więzieniem, tajnym pokojem. Mogło być używane na wiele sposobów. Dlatego wrzucił tam Trixie, i zamknął. Gdyż wiedział, że się z nią dzieje coś dziwnego, gdyż próbowała się wydostać, za wszelką cenę, dlatego też, nie zaniósł jej do jej pokoju. -Co ci jest, to na pewno sprawka, tego ghula.- pomyślał Shane. Zawołał swoich przyjaciół,by pomogli mu przy sprawie z Trixie. Wszyscy wyszczerzyli oczy i nie mieli pojęcia, jak ją uratować. No bo poniekąd To była choroba. -O nie nawet niesamowity Pronto nie wie co robić..- oparł smutny molenoid. -Taa, to nie wygląda za dobrze..- odparł Zane. -Coś wymyśle na 100%, wyciągnę ją z tego. Nie pozwolę żeby cierpiała, nigdy bym sobie nie podarował tego.- opowiedział stanowczo Shane, patzrąc w jej oczy bez dna... 'Po 1 godzinie...' Kord siedział w salonie i myślał, aż nagle go olśniło... Szybko pobiegł, na duł do Eli'a który ciągle siedział, wpatrując się w Trixie... - Słucha Eli, wymyśliłem, coś. Zaraz ci Powiem- mówił Kord gdy Nagle zobaczył ELi'a klęczącego przy szklanych drzwiach, które dawały widok, na łóżko dla Trixie.. Jego pięści były oparte, o szybę, a głowa schowana... A z oczu.. Co??? Łzy??? - Stary wymyśliłem pewien sposób. Chwila moment, co ci? Trzymasz się jakoś?- spytał zaniepokojony trol. - Wszystko dobrze, ale... nie mogę tego wytrzymać...-odparł smutno- Nie mogę nic wymyślić, żeby jej pomóc , nigdy sobie nie wybaczę jeśli coś jej się stanie...-stęknął. -Słuchaj a może byśmy wrócili,no wiesz... TAM.. gdzie były te.. ghule.. i gdzie się to wszystko zaczęło?? Co o tym sądzisz??- spytał zamartwiając się o przyjaciela, który ledwo trzymał się na nogach ( dlatego tez klęczał xd) -Świetny pomysł, wykrzyczał..ALE, nie zostawię jej samej za bardzo się o nią martwię, a już na pewno w taki stanie.Dlatego tez, Pronto, zostanie z nią, a my dwaj pojedziemy do miejsca, gdzie ich spotkaliśmy. -SZYKOWAĆ MECHY!!! - wykrzyczał lider.-Słuchaj nie pozwolę żeby coś ci się stało, wracam, z odpowiedzią, więc spokojnie, wrócimy, i cię wyleczymy.. ~Jednak jest ona dla mnie najważniejsza, może faktycznie ją Kocham..???..MOEMENT...-POMYŚLAŁ Eli'a 'W GŁOWIE ELI'A''' Wszystkie wspomnienia związane z Trixie: zabawa, wspólny śmiech, jej piękne oczy...wszystkie wspólne wypady razem... Moment ja ją jednak Kocham...Ja ją naprawdę kocham, no bo niby czemu nie mogę bez niej usiedzieć??????? ~Tym razem nie zawalę tej misji, uratuje ją.. dla niej.. Dla mojej UKOCHANEJ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach